Un petit problème de potion :
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: En cour de potion, Neville se trompe d'ingrédient, provoquant une explosion. De celle-ci résulte deux choses : 1) Toutes les fille de la classe de potion se retouvent enceinte. 2) Elles se retrouvent relié à un garçon de la classe, qui esr aussi le père de l'enfant. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... Adieu Neville.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Mardi 10h30,

Le cour de potion pour les 7° années à commencé il y a une heure, Serpentards et Griffondors sont réunis. Severus Snape, professeur de potion, et terreur des cachots, passe entre les tables, pour regarder les potions, ainsi que leurs avancés, tout en jetant des regard noirs aux Griffons et en leur retirant quelques points sous les regards moqueur des serpents. Soudain, le professeur se mit à crier :

- Londubat ! Êtes-vous donc stupide?! Que voulez-vous ? Déclencher une explosion ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bien alors cesser de faire des singeries et concentrer vous sur votre potion.

On entendit quelques serpentard rire et faire des commentaire. Le professeur se tourna vers sa classe pour surveiller les autres élèves, il ne vit pas Neville échanger le ventricule de dragon avec le foie de sombral. A peine eut-il mit l'élément indésirable dans la potion, qu'une explosion ravagea la classe. Quand le choc fut passé tout le monde était à terre, inconscient. Ce que personne ne vit, c'est une lumière bleu sortir de chaque garçon et se diriger vers une fille et s'infiltrer en elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'infirmerie est en effervescence, vingt-neuf élèves et un professeur ont étaient retrouvés inconscient après une explosion. La seule infirmière Madame Pomfresh, a dut tous les déplacer. Mais le plut compliquer fut quand elle remarqua que les élèves étaient relier deux par deux, une fille et un garçon, et que les membres d'une paire, ne pouvaient s'éloigner à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, sous peine de souffrir. Alors Pompom eu besoin d'aide, pour les transporter, elle dut transformer les lits simple en lit double, pour y mettre les paires.

Quand elle finit, elle se mit à diagnostiquer une élève, et elle découvrit qu'elle que chose d'improbable. Elle recula de trois pas, avant de se ressaisir, et diagnostiqua une autre élève pour avoir confirmation. Quand ce fut fait, elle murmura :

- C'est impossible, 15 jeunes filles,ensembles, enceinte !

Au moment où elle prononça ses mots, plusieurs garçons commencèrent à se réveiller, elle s'approcha du plus proche, et au moment où elle aller être juste à côté de la fille du duo, le garçon ouvrit grand ses yeux, et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Ne vous approcher pas d'elle...

Tout en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Sous le regard éberlué de l'infirmière, Drago Malfoy, Prince de Serpentard, à serrer contre lui Lorrena Mirre, Griffondor, comme si elle était sa compagne. Puis il tenta de la réveiller en caressant la joue de Lorrena avec son nez, en lui demandant doucement d'ouvrir se yeux, ce qu'elle fit plusieurs minutes après. Ils se regardèrent puis comme si ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose, ils tentèrent de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, en criant :

- Qu'est ce que tu fait collé à moi !

- Je peux te dire la même chose ! Et enlève ton bras de ma hanche !

- Et toi éloigne toi de moi !

L'infirmière les vois se disputer, avant de remarquer que plusieurs paires sont dans la même situation comme : Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Nora Mirre, ainsi que Severus Snape et Hermione Granger, les couples sont tous serpentards et griffondors. Quand dans l'infirmerie, un cris strident s'entend, Tout le monde s'arrête et se tourne vers Hermione qui est tombée du lit et se trouve a plus d'un mètre du professeur qui lui serre les dents sous la douleur. Pompom accoure et la remet sur le lit et colle l'élève au professeur sous le regard choqué de toute l'infirmerie. Pomfresh hurla pour ramener le calme dans l'infirmerie :

- Maintenant ! SILENCE !

Après ce hurlement, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Pompom continua sur sa lancée.

- Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer vous êtes par paire pour un lit...Après une explosion en potion...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Lorrena commença a se lever et se mit à hurler :

- LONDUBAT ! TU ES MORT ! JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE BRULE VIF !

Mais à peine eu-t-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle tomba à terre, et se mit à convulser, en se tenant le ventre. Drago, lui se tenait la tête. En voyant ça, les filles des paires, inconsciemment se cachèrent la tête dans le torse de leur duo, alors que les garçons resserrent leurs bras autour de leur compagne. L'infirmière, elle, souffla et aida Lorrena a se lever et a se diriger vers le lit où Drago la réceptionna et la serra fort entre ses bras.

- Bien puis-je finir... Bien comme vous l' avez surement remarquer mais les deux membres du duo ne peuvent pas s'éloigner, sinon ils sont sujet à des fortes douleurs. Donc vous …

- Comment on va faire ? Il y a une solution ? ,Dit un élève qui eu la judicieuse idée d'interrompre PomPom.

- Je disais donc, que vous dormirez ensemble, nous avons réorganisez vos dortoirs, donc messieurs et mesdames vous ne serez normalement plus sujet à des douleurs.

- C'est tout ? , ce risqua un élève qui n'était autre que Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Malheureusement non mademoiselle, dit l'infirmière l'air anxieuse et gênée ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter les élèves. Si vous pouviez éviter de réagir brusquement, ou de crier jeunes gens je vous en serai reconnaissant, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix faible. Mes demoiselles, vous êtes enceintes de votre partenaire de duo...

Dans l'infirmerie, il y eu quelques secondes de suspend avant qu'un grand cris féminin se mit à résonner dans toute l'école :

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Les garçons eux, essayaient d'enregistrer l'information, quand Ron eut la brillante idée de réagir :

- Elle a bien dit ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

- Je crois bien, répondit Harry.

- Hn, fut la seul réponse des autres membres de la gente masculine.

Les filles elles avaient eut le temps de digérer l'information, il y eu plusieurs réactions, liste des réactions :

Hermione, faisait voyager son regard entre son ventre et son professeur, se disant que ce devait être un cauchemar

Pansy elle répétait « Enceinte d'un Weasley, un bébé roux...Enceinte d'un Weasley, un bébé roux... »

Nora, elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le bébé, et espérer qu'il est les yeux de son père.

Lorrena déprimait, elle enceinte, à 16 ans, d'un Malfoy en plus, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se lit à verser des larmes de joie, elle allait avoir un bébé,son bébé. Bon aussi celui de Malfoy mais c'est rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Le chapitre 2 est sorti ! Je voulais vous demandez si vous pouviez allez sur ce site :

C'est un blog que je fait actuellement et je voulais des avis. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui y vont.

Bisous Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Après s'être repris, les hommes du « couple », se tournaient vers leur compagne et sans s'en rendre compte caressèrent le ventre de celles-ci comme si il s'y cachait le plus beau des trésors, ils se mirent à sourire comme des idiots. Les « femmes » se tournèrent vers leur compagnons pour les fixer et sourire. Une ambiante chaleureuse et familiale c'était installée dans l'infirmerie sous le sourire bien-veillant. Jusqu'au moment où Neville eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir la bouche pour un malheureux mot :

- Un bébé

Là tout le monde revint à la réalité, certains rougir face à la complicité installé dans les duo, d'autre se retenait de sauter sur Neville, et d'autres pour le plus grand malheur pour le pire potiniste de cette école, décidèrent de se lever par père pour aller tuer, laminer, écarteler, torturer ce pauvre élève.

Mais l'infirmière, par pitié, leur demanda de se rallonger pour faire des examens sur les futures maman, les avaient elles appelées. C'est à ce moment là que tous se rendirent vraiment compte de ce que ça voulais dire, avoir un bébé et vivre avec son pire ennemi. Sur les visages un air horrifié se façonna. Pompom s'approcha de Hermione qui était la plus proche d'elle, sous le regard suspicieux du (malheureux) professeur qui se retrouvait enchaîné à sa détestable élève, .

Quel ne fut pas son désarroi (au professeur) quand il remarqua que son bras entourait le corps de son élèves, comme pour la protéger et que celle-ci avez la tête posée sur son torse.

Il soupira et se dit que de toute façon, il serait obligé de faire, et qu'il serai bientôt père, à cette pensée il déglutit. Hermione qui le sentit se tourna vers Severus et le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, comme pour le rassurer. Pendant l'examen ils ne cessèrent de se fixer. A quelques lits, Lorrena regardait le « couple » et les envia un moment, la belle brune, aux yeux gris savait que sa relation avec Drago ne sera pas comme ça, elle soupira à cette pensée et s'affala sans faire attention sur le corps de son jeune compagnon. Au même moment Drago eu la même pensée, alors au moment où il sentit le corps de sa paire se poser sur le sien il posa sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Lorrena, il entremêla leurs doigts pour les serrer. Ce qui les sortit de ce doux cocons qu'ils avaient formés, fut Pansy qui hurla haut et fort :

- Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas être enceinte de jumeaux !

- Je te signal que tu n'es pas seule à être enceinte de jumeaux, nous le sommes toutes, hurla une autre fille.

La bombe était lâchée, une dizaine de filles étaient passée et toutes étaient enceintes de jumeaux. Lorrena et Nora, qui n' étaient pas passées se tournèrent vers Drago et Harry en parfaite synchronisation. Toutes les deux inquiètes, elles acceptaient comme toutes les autres ( sauf Pansy), mais le mâle du groupe lui pouvait mal réagir. Et contre toute attente ce fut Drago qui réagit le premier, il ria, regarda sa compagne, son ventre, le toucha, et par instinct embrassa Lorrena. Qui heureuse y répondit.

Harry lui ne réalisé pas encore, orphelin depuis la naissance avait toujours voulu avoir une famille, nombreuse de préférence. Et aujourd'hui à 17 ans, se retrouvait avec une serpentarde, enceinte de lui de jumeaux. Soit il était fou, soit il rêvait. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un trembler. Il baissa la tête, et vit Nora pleurer. Celle-ci en voyant le manque de réaction du héros national, avait penser à un refus, alors elle c'était mise à pleurer. Alors pour rattraper sa faute, il lui dit à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras :

- Je suis heureux.

Après les examens passé pour tout le monde, l'infirmière prit la parole et dit d'une voix posée :

- Dans une heure vous sortirai, le professeur vous attribuera vos chambres, et vous expliquera la répartition des maisons ainsi que pour les cours.

Sur ces mots elle se leva et parti dans son bureau pour commencer une lettre, expliquant la situation délicate des élèves à leur parents.


End file.
